hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoldyck Family arc
The Zoldyck Family arc is the (unofficial) second story arc of the series. The arc spans from chapters 39 to 43 of the manga, episodes 32 to 36 of the 1999 anime adaptation, and episodes 22 to 26 of the 2011 anime adaptation. Summary Arrival at Kukuroo Mountain Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika arrive in the Republic of Padokea, Killua's home country. They board a tour bus which will take them to the entrance of the Zoldyck estate. During the ride, they notice two suspicious tourists. The guide, Coco Loo, informs everyone in the bus about the background of the Zoldyck Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 When they arrive, Gon asks Coco Loo to let them inside the gate, but the guide is unable to do so, as she does not have permission. The two suspicious tourists take action and try to take the keys from the gatekeeper, Zebro. Zebro warns the two not to enter, but they continue on anyway. The two open and enter a side door to the estate in hopes of finding the Zoldyck Family. However, soon after screams are heard from within the gate. Zebro shrugs and calls Mike, telling him not to eat too much. The gate opens and the skeletons of the two ruffians are thrown out. The bus with the other tourists takes off in fear, leaving Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. The three introduce themselves to Zebro as friends of Killua, saying they are here to visit him. Although delighted that someone cares to visit the family, Zebro is unable to let them in. The creature from before, Mike, guards the entrance to the property. He informs them if anyone enters through this side door, they will be eaten just as the two before had. However, Gon is insistent, and Zebro decides to take them inside through the Testing Gate. Inside the estate, the three meet Mike, a gigantic wolf-life dog. Zebro asks Gon if he wants to befriend Mike, but Gon refuses and admits that Mike is scary. They move on through the estate until they reach the gatekeepers' quarters. The three meet a fellow Hunter Seaquant, who was after the Zoldyck family before he came to serve them. Seaquant insults the three of them, saying that if they are not able to open the Testing Gate, they are not good enough to meet the Zoldycks. Enraged by this, the three agree to train within the Zoldyck property for a few days in order to open the gates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 After a total of ten days of training, all three are able to open the gates. Both Gon and Kurapika are able to open at least one gate, weighing two tons each. Leorio is able to open 2 gates, a total of four tons. With this, Zebro and Seaquant let the three proceed towards Kukuroo Mountain and the manor. However, Seaquant worries about the next trial the three will face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 The Butler's Apprentice Inside the Zoldyck mansion, a lady and a child are seen walking along the hallway. They enter a room where Killua is currently tortured by his older brother Milluki. Killua's mother, Kikyo, informs him about his friends' arrival in their estate but obviously confident that they will not pass through the gates. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio continue towards the mountain but another servant stops them. She introduces herself as Canary, a butlers' apprentice. She was ordered not to let anyone pass her post, including Gon and his friends. When Gon tries to pass, she hits him hard with her staff. While Gon is attacked, a young child is watching the scene behind the bushes. The sun will soon set, but Gon still insists ongoing. Gon tells Canary that she is not like Mike, who is like a machine. Although she hides her feelings, she cares for Killua and has a heart. Canary starts to cry and stop hitting Gon, she asks him to save Killua but she is knocked unconscious. All of them look at the direction where the projectile came. A lady with an elaborate gown who is accompanied by a child complains about Canary for talking too much about their family. She informs Gon that she is there to deliver a message from Killua, saying that he will not be able to see them. She introduces herself as Killua's mother and the child beside her is Kalluto. Kikyo begins to explain that Killua is currently in the isolation room to regret his past actions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Meanwhile, in the isolation room, Milluki continues torturing Killua, but is furious when he finds out Killua is actually sleeping. Milluki informs him his friends have made their way through the gardens and are currently confronted by their mother. Milluki mocks Killua by telling him that he'll call their mother, and have his friends taken away. Killua then breaks out from one of the chains, threatening Milluki. Their grandfather comes in and orders Killua to go see his father. After he left, Milluki expresses his anger to Zeno. Instead, Zeno asks Milluki what he thinks of Killua's abilities. Milluki phrases him, saying that Killua is one of the most talented members of the family, but he emotionally weak, making him a failure as an assassin. Zeno then informs Kikyo about Killua's freedom and his talk to his father. Kikyo is clearly upset and starts scolding her father-in-law through her visor. She excuses herself and leaves immediately. Kalluto stays for a while, glaring at Gon and his friends. When his mother called him, Kalluto quickly runs off after her. Canary regains consciousness and agrees to take Gon and his friends to the butlers' headquarters where they can make direct calls to the Zoldyck family members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Father and Son Before Killua sees his father, he remembers the day he ran away from home. He told his parents he didn't want his life to be controlled, injuring his brother in his side and his mother's face. While doing this, Kalluto watched the whole scene yet made no attempt to stop Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 24 (2011) He goes inside the room and his father Silva is sitting across the room. He asks Killua many things such as how the Hunter Exam was like and the friends he made. Silva makes Killua sit with him to tell him his adventures. When Silva finally asks him if he wants to see his friends again, Killua nods. Silva makes Killua promise never to betray his friends and sets him free. Before Killua can get out of the mansion, Kikyo and Kalluto arrive just in time to stop him. Kikyo tells Killua his friends already left and he should go back to the isolation room. Instead of listening, Killua glares at his mother threateningly and leaves. Kikyo is surprised and proud that Killua has become mature. The Coin Toss Game Canary leads Gon and his friends to the butlers' headquarters. The head butler, Gotoh, insists they should make themselves feel at home. He informs them that Killua is on his way, and should stay here to wait for him. To pass the time, Gotoh suggests a coin toss game. Whoever gets it wrong will be out the game and if all three of them lose, they will be expelled from the Zoldyck property. Gotoh begins with a simple warm-up, with each level becoming harder and harder. Leorio is the first to lose, then Kurapika. Gon gets serious as Gotoh asks assistance from 2 other butlers. To their surprise, Gon guesses the right answer: the coin is actually in the butler behind him. The butlers applause for their performance. Killua finally arrives and reunites with his friends. Before he leaves, Killua reminds Gotoh not to take orders from his mother anymore, as they cannot stop him. Gotoh then asks Gon to watch over Killua as they leave. During their trip back to the airport, Killua tells Gon that Gotoh hates cheating. He also tells Gon his recurring nightmares of Gotoh chasing him with a knife. Next meeting: Yorknew City at September 1st! When they arrive at the airport, Kurapika tells everyone that he'll leave. He will find a job to become a Blacklist Hunter that he always wanted. Leorio also bids farewell, as he wants to get ready to become a doctor. Before leaving, Kurapika tells them what Hisoka whispered to him during the Hunter Exam. Hisoka knows about the Spiders, and that they will be at Yorknew City on September 1st. Everyone agrees on meeting at the given location and time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 As Kurapika and Leorio leave, Killua suggests for the two of them to start training and earning money. And the one perfect place is Heavens Arena. Gon agrees and they set off to their own adventure. Notable Characters Story Impact * Most of the Zoldyck Family is introduced. * Gon manages to retrieve Killua. * The four main characters split ways, with Gon and Killua heading to Heavens Arena. References Arc Navigation ru:Арка_Семьи_Золдиков zh:揍敵客家族篇 Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Zoldyck Family arc